Accelerometry data from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Study confirms what has been suspected from self-report: after adolescence, people in the United States are very inactive. With age, even this modest activity declines further. Accelerometry data was collected on a subsample of participants from the Health, Aging, and Body Composition study in the final (tenth) year of clinical examination. We are working with this data to study the paterns of true daily activity in older adults. Additionally, we are collecting accelerometry and sleep data in a subsample of participants from the Age, Gene/Environment Susceptibility Study in Iceland. And finally, we will compare measurements from accelerometers worn at various locations on the body while eldery participants conduct activities of daily living.